


Aftermath

by StarkSisters



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, not Dany friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkSisters/pseuds/StarkSisters
Summary: He had done it. He had kept his family safe, saved the North. But at what cost? He was to go and serve the Night Watch again and Kings Landing burnt for his decisions. Was it worth it? Yes. It was worth it cause she was still alive. It was worth it cause her blue eyes glimmered with life instead of becoming deadly ice blue. It was worth it because she was alive and the crown rested on top of her head and that of her brothers. Both of whom would safeguard the realm better than anyone else





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A fic trying to reimagine the final episode (with Sacrificial Jon/Pol!Jon because episode 6 Jon was not Jon) from Jon's POV. Will have two chapters. I'm doing a whole chapter for the final scene.

Jon’s POV

He could hear rats squeaking as the ran along the walls of the black cells as he sat wondering where he went wrong. What could he have done to save them? I could still hear the screams. Screams of women as soldiers dragged them and slaughtered them. Screams of children crying over the bodies of their parents. Screams of men cut down with no weapons to defend themselves. But the worst thing was the silence. The silence that came after the screams. The silence after the shadow of the dragon flew passed them burning everything, every one in its path.

He cursed the Dragon Queen for being blinded with her thirst for the throne. He cursed Tyrion for enabling her and bringing her to Westeros and leaving him with no other option other than to kill her. He cursed Cersei for not realizing how big of a threat Daenerys and his armies were. But the person he cursed the most was himself. He cursed himself for ignoring the signs. He had seen her obsession for the throne, her hunger for it. He should have seen it when he learned the fate of the Reach army. But he was blinded with the need to defeat the Night King and wights. He was grappling with the shock of his parentage. And then he had to make sure he protected his family. He needed to make sure to protect Bran, Sansa, Arya, Sam and his family from his aunt now that they knew the truth. He never thought that she would go this far.

He wanted to be angry at Bran for not seeing it coming but he didn’t know how his power worked and what him being a three-eyed raven meant. He wanted to angry at Arya for coming to Kings Landing and risking her life, but he couldn’t blame her for wanting to kill the woman who caused her families suffering. He wanted to be angry at Sansa for going against Daenerys, but he should have known Sansa and the north would never bend for anyone. Not even a Daenerys or her dragons. He should be angry at her for telling Tyrion the truth about his parentage, but he knew Sansa. He knew that she would have only done it to protect their family and the north.

Tomorrow would be his last day in this prison. He would be leaving to join the Night’s Watch. ’Night’s Watch’, he scoffs. Why would Westeros need it? Who were they going to protect Westeros from? The Night King and wights no longer existed. Free folk and the north no longer detested each other. Northern men followed Sansa who had protected them time after time and Sansa respected the free folk for their help in getting back Winterfell. The Wildlings respected Sansa for providing them with shelter, food, and clothing for the past few moons they lived in Winterfell. He still remembers children following her around staring in awe at her fiery tresses. _Kissed by Fire._ He remembers Tormund and Sansa sitting together. Tormund’s booming voice telling ridiculous stories and Sansa trying to not burst out laughing because a lady is not supposed to roar in laughter. North won’t need protection from the Free Folk.

He heard metal hitting stone as the Unsullied marched. They would be handing him over to men from the Night’s Watch as they would escort him to Castle Black. As they opened the doors and handed him his clothes he wondered if he would get to see his family for one last time. He needed to see Bran and the calmness in his eyes. He was the King of the Six Kingdoms and with Tyrion, as his hand, he needed to make sure he would be fine. He did not trust Tyrion. Not after he supported his family as they did their best to destroy the seven realms. Not after he supported Daenerys as she nearly did. He needed to see Arya and the fierceness in her as she stood with her Needle and the dagger that ended the Long Night. He needed to Sansa and her resolute strength. She was to be crowned the Queen in the North once she reached Winterfell. He couldn’t help but smile. No one else deserved it more than his cousin. Not after her everything she did to make sure the North was saved. From pushing him to capture Winterfell to standing up to Daenerys, everything she did was for the North.

As he walked down the stairs towards the docks, he could see them walking towards him from a distance. Sansa and her fiery hair shining under the sun as Arya pushing Bran in his wheelchair. He came to stop in front of them, taking them in as this may be the last time, he sees them.  

“I wish there had been another way. Can you forgive me?”, he heard Sansa ask him. Sweet girl, for what are you asking forgiveness. He knew she did everything she could have possibly done but this was going to be his fate. He needed it to heal and repent for what happened in Kings Landing. He never meant it to happen and he needed to forgive himself. Being in Castle Black and Free Folk would help him heal from the destruction caused by Daenerys, her Dragon, and his parentage. He remembered the last time she asked him the same question. He was tempted to give her the same answer because there was nothing to forgive but he knew it would bring painful memories. Memories of the time when they were together united fighting for their home.

“The North is free thanks to you”, Jon said. That was what mattered. That’s what being a Stark meant putting the North before everything.

“But they lost their King.” He looked up at Sansa. He could see the tears in her eyes. She still believed him to be her king. After everything he did, every time he hid his true intentions from her. She still believed in him. 

“Ned Starks daughter will speak for them. She’s the best they could ask for”, he said. He could feel his eyes tearing up. She was her father’s daughter. Despite her, Tully looks she was a wolf after all. People who never saw it were fools who underestimated her and stood against her. All of them are now gone.

She moves towards him and puts her arms around him, hugging him. He tries to control himself as his heart beats faster. His entire being telling him to grab her and he gives in. Putting his arms around her waist he pulls her tight against him. He brings his face close to her neck. Closing his eyes, breathing in her scent. Sweet as a winter rose, tart as a lemon, she smells like home. He finally lets her go for if not now he would never let her go.

He turns towards his little sister. No matter who his birth father was, Arya is always going to be his little sister.

“You can come to see me you know at castle black”, he says smiling at her. They were the outcasts of their family. The only two with northern looks but always feeling like they did not belong.

“I can’t”, she says with tears in her eyes. He tries to remember the last time he had seen her like this.

“You think anyone will dare tell you that women aren’t allowed?”, he can not understand why his little sister would never see him. He hears Arya let out a chuckle.

“I’m not going back north.”, he hears her say and it shakes him to the core. Where would she go? She had just come back to Winterfell and she was already leaving never to come back.

“Where are you going?”, he hears Sansa ask her before he could.

“What’s west of Westeros?”, questions Arya. West of Westeros lies nothing any man has seen.

“I don’t know.”, he says still not believing that his sister will be leaving Westeros, her home forever.

“No one knows. That’s where all the maps stop. That’s where I’m going.” Arya says confidently. He looks at her and he knows nothing he says is going to change her mind. _The lone wolf dies but the pack survives_. Arya may believe that she is never going to come back but he knows better than to believe that. No matter what happens she has the north in her. Just like the other Starks.

“You have your needle.”, he asks. He knows she can take care of herself. She was the Night Kingslayer after all.

“Right here.”, she says with tears flowing down her cheeks. He wipes the tears and hugs her. His little sister. His sole companion. Their bond was always special. Two outcasts always in the shadows of their elder siblings, unsure of their destiny and jealous of the greatness they knew Robb and Sansa would always achieve.

He turns finally towards his youngest cousin. The one he can no longer recognize because of how different he is from his younger self. He bends he knew before him. A Stark bending his knee before a Targaryen began the rule of the Targaryen over the North and the rest of seven kingdoms. Let a Targaryen bending his knee to a Stark end it.

“Your grace. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me”, he tells Bran. Looking at his brother hoping for some answers and hope for the future.

“You were exactly where you were supposed to be”, Bran says mysteriously. He was hoping for some answers but looks like he won’t be getting any from his little cousin.

He stands up and looks at his family. He looks at his beautiful cousin. Her red hair shining beneath the sun with tears in her bloodshot blue eyes. His strong, brave little sister. Her face determined with her needle and her dagger. His cousin, the King of Six Kingdoms. He looks at him and hopes that him being the three-eyed raven will protect him people like Tyrion and his schemes.

He wants to turn away now, but he can’t help but look at her once again. Sansa, who truly brought him back to life after his brothers from the Nights Watch stabbed him. What could have been had his uncle told him the truth the last time he had seen him? He turns away walking towards the boat. Would he have given into his feelings towards her? Would he have saved Kings Landing from burning?

He thinks of all the possibilities. What if Rhaegar had survived the Battle of Trident? What if he had been raised with Daenerys in Essos? What is Catelyn had known the truth? He thinks of all the possibilities as he rides towards Castle Black on his horse.

**Author's Note:**

> Not making any promises but I may turn this into a future fic. Should I?
> 
> Edit: I don't know where to go from here. This was one of my first attempts at writing. I'm going to write something else different to keep trying and improving.


End file.
